killer instincts
by centipedegirl
Summary: sved when she was six now hunted by two. after the death of jodie crystal and her pack are hunted by the hunters and the xenos from the lab but wat happens if jodie body didn't stay dead but was changed into a greater theart nor the hunters or xenos can kill but only a hybrid its self can kill only crystal can become the hybrid can she survive the change and fall for a hunter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bad dreams **

"Every night I wake up I feel my heart racing in my chest all from the same dream. I see liquid smeared over the walls I know its blood but I don't know whose it is…." I cracked my knuckles "I've had the same dream since that night 11 years ago."

"And what happened 11 years ago that would give you such sinister dreams" Kelly asked with a concerned look

"Me and my parents were going to bed we had just finished watching C.S.I, I went upstairs to get my teddy and when I came to my parents room horror struck my face..."i paused for a moment.

"Crystal what happened" Kelly asked me while slowly placing her hand on mine, i stared into her dark brown eyes and continued the story

"When I got into my parents room I saw my mother's face being chewed to bits my dad was passed on"

"I was interrupted when Kelly said passed on by that do you mean"

"Dead" I said while a tear formed in my eye

"Please continue"

My dad was laying in his own blood to huge black creatures where in the room one was eating my mother the other saw me and instantly jumped for me. before it had me I said mommy then the thing had me on the floor when I thought I would meet my end a blue flash shot across the room and hit the creature eating my mom shooting its body parts around the room, the creature that had me orientated it's had to see its fellow friend only to find a spear get penetrated through its banana liked head. my saviour kneeled infrount of me and cocked its head to the side wondering why I wasn't running I think a smile sneaked on my face as i stared at the impressive mask and before I knew it my arms were warped around his neck and my head close to his I duck my head into his neck I believe he knew I was scared of what happened as he lifted me up like I weighed less than a feather he carried me in his strong arms to my room and tucked me into bed he placed his hand on my cheeck and waited for me to go to sleep when I woke up there was no one".

"WOW! You must have had a hard time growing up "Kelly said in some kind of exciting tone

(That's weird I thought she would feel pity not excited, or may be she's hiding her emotions away yh that must be it.) I thought

"Will you keep your voice down" I whispered

"Oh s**t is that the time" I yelled

"Kelly I have to go mom wants me back at 11.30" I said in a quick tone

"What happened to Jodie" Kelly asked me out the blue

I just stared at her with a sad look then looked at the floor "they didn't find ... her body" i slowly said

(**Jodie's crystals sister just so you know** ;)

"Her body" Kelly said in a shocked voice

"Yes" I replied with a tear in my eye

I looked up at her to meet her eyes only to she they were wider than before I was guessing she didn't hear about it or she was shocked that she heard me say that.

"Omg girl I am so so sorry I didn't know when did they call it of" Kelly said with sympathy in her words

"They didn't... they assumed she was dead" I said in a quit tone

"Crystal what happened to her"

I slowly glanced in her chocolate eyes and said "can we go somewhere private" whilst looking at the costumes

"Let's go" Kelly answered while getting up.

I followed her to an ally we sat down on a bin then i started telling my story

**Flash back**

3 months ago before my 17 birthday me and Jodie were attacked by the same black creatures with banana heads when we was in the forest Jodie came out worse I thought of the creatures until we heard someone scream that's when I took my chances and ran with Jodie in my arms I came to a stop when I found a glass table to lay her on I placed her down on the table made of glass but when I saw her clothes full of her fresh life blood. I glanced down at her lifeless body and I knew her time had already passed I knelled down by her to pick her up and place her in my lap. as I did so she placed her bloody hand on my shivering face as i awaited death to take its place I new she was ready but I couldn't let her go she was the last of my family the only one I had left she strutted in her cold dying words .

"I have f-fought for my l-life for m-m-many y-years now it's time I meet m-my end"

She then slowly closed her eyes and slid her bloody hand of my face leaving her blood dry on my face I never wanted to believe she had died in my embrace i placed her back on the table and ran for help I yelled at them

"SHE ISN'T DEAD FOR F**K SAKE HELP HER"

"Ok mam calm down where is she"

"In the abandon work shop"

"How bad is her condition what state is she in" the man said

"A bloody state if you don't help her she will die" i said giving him the death stare

"Ok crystal chestifa I will send a team out"

**Present**

"What happened" Kelly said

"They didn't find her... but I know someone took her" I said clenching my fist

i looked at my phone " OH FU**" I said 12.45 I got to go I said far well and legged it home

**KELLY POV**

I picked up mu phone and called mac

Mac: "hello"

Kelly: "mac I know the specimens real name" I said with a keen voice

Mac: "what is it" he said with a keen voice

Kelly "Jodie chestifa"

Sorry for my puncition is not too good at that the what should the predator be a bad blood or a good blood please review and leave a comment I don't know what to choose I will continue the next chapter tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mac POV **

"Alright" I said with a slit grin on my face then snapped my head to the girl in the containment then to the doctor derrick and said "how is she"

"Fine sir" the derrick said behind his face mask

"What does she remember? Dose she remember what happened? Dose she remember her name?" I said with a slight worried voice

"No sir the computer shows no readings of her memories or any brain activity she is in complete rest" derrick said with a serious voice

"Good" I replied with my hands behind my back

"How long will it be till her full transformation" I asked

"I don't know sir I will inform you when she wakes up" derrick replied while glaring at the girl.

**Crystals POV**

I nearly ran a mile till I meet up with Kiara who had her arms crossed over her chest I glanced at her while catching my breath.

"Why are you late" she moaned

"If…you…haven't noticed…I have…ran as …fast as I …could "I replied with a frustrated look on my face

"Why did you want me here anyway?" I replied with glare

"Jack wants you and me here he said he wants to talk to you" kiara replied

My glare became a death stare when she said jack

(That f**kin bas**rd. if he things I'm going out with him he has got another thing coming) I thought (that pr**k)

Just then a shiver went down my spine like someone was watching me apart from kiara.

i franticly turend my head from side to side kiara just stared at me with a "what the hell" expression spred around her face till she aked with a bit of a chuckly

"what you doing"

"are we ...alone" i said a bit shacky with my words

"no many people love to come out in the dark. what do you think" kiara answered in a sarcastic tone

"ok" i replied giving her the glar that ment you didn't need to be sarcastic about it. Just then kiara turend her back to go home when she left i was alone in the dark. i scaned my area and heard the trees russle but it didn't bother me at all insted i started walking to the town egnoring clicks and just beliveing it was crickets and kept walking to town.

**wolf POV**

"will you shut up the ooman nearly spotted us" i said with a low growl at celtic who just glared at me

"idiot" i wispered as i kept a close eye on the ooman female who was walking through the forest with caution in her steps it looked lke she was heading to what the oomans called a town just then stalker tapped my sholder and pointed a growl slipped through my thoat as an ooman male started approching this young female i watched as this cocky male approched this female for a challange

me celtic and stalker whatch this male make his move just then the female ducked and hit him i could tell the female was startlerd because of the sent she gave off it was a strong sent but i suddenly changed when the female stared at the male now it was anger the male made his move again only to reseve a kick in his chest this female was strong and would be good for an honrolble fight but that would have to wait later now i was only curious at how this ooman fought she wasn't giving up so easly. nor was this male what ever the female did it was anoth to do more than p*ss him of he was in the mood to kill her and this female was alert of it that she wasn't letting it happen . i was so up in my thoughts that i didn't evon notice that celtic was tapping my sholder just as i turend my head to face him the male thone at the tree we was on stalker was on the ground towering over the damged male and the girl was no where in sight

" did stalker just give are locaton away " i growled while staring at stalker

" no the female left when she tossed him at the tree. when she went stalker came down " celtic replied

i glared back at stalker who had the human in his death grip stalker looked at me then i nodded in an instent stalker used his wrist blades to deliver the final blow to the weak human once the blow was given i saw celtic laughing i said "whats so funny"

" a fully grown male fights a young female smaller than him and younger than him only to get his ass kicked and thone into a tree" he chuckled

because he said that i also chuckled and so did stalker when we had all had are laugh we went to follow the female ooman to see what other tricks she pulls out the bag we used the trees as a cover and followed her only to be led into the ooman town which was strangly empty apart from the sight of four ooman for here i zoomed in on my sight then noticed the girls were in combat outfit.

the ooman female had no hesatation in approching these 4 waiting females then i heard a low growl coming from stalker who was watching this female he didn't sound to happy with this female approching these 4 females who just stood there waiting for her to come one female approched her and put her arms around and said

"welcome back crystal" she said with a grin on here face

a small smil slid on my face now i new my prays name but who were the other females i wondered just then a screech was heard then a hiss as 6 kanide amdeha were spotted in the area just as i turend my head the females where back to back grouped up crystal had her hands in fist she looked pis*ed the others where holding weapons but no hard meat approched insted there was no sign of them any where just then one cocky small but deadly hard meat jumped a dark haired female off guard she flew went stright to the floor the young hard meat saw its opotunaty and pounced for her landing straight on top of her with its tall held high in the air ready to finish her of till it was sholder barched off by ... crystal my, eyes where in shock the young female had acturly barched this hard meat of its prey. In an instent the hard meat turend its head crystal stood her ground and yanked out a dagger from her boot she held the dagger in her right hand and mochend the hard meat to come at her but insted another alien got her from behind she dropped the dagger as concreate cought her falling body stalker stood up with his wrist blades out i looked at him and shook my head he glard at me till we heard a screech the hard meat on top of crystal had an arrow through its cheast .she scrambled to her grabbed her dagger as the alien charged at the female who dared attack him crystal through her dagger in the air and kicked it stright through the air like a bullit going stright through the aliens back head and shooting out of its mouth barly missing the female an inch away from her neck and landing into a tree the other female through a shuriken at the small alien behind crystal penatrating the hard meat head and leaving its lifless body on the blood stained concret.

"There is more to this female then shows" stalker admitted " they show as challenging prey"

"indeed" i answered with a satasfide grin appering under my mask

" theres more then meets the eye with these ...female oomans" celtic exclamed with satisfaction.

**crystal pov**

Narla raised herself from the floor while Vitani belowed

"nice work"

"you havn't changed have you girl" Zira said in a posative tone

Narla walked over to m and handed me a crossbow i simply said "i do close range combat now not far range"

"you can still do close range combat with your blades and do far range with the cross bow for far distance your accrouse is a bit better than ares so its for the safe side only" narla replide with a serouse look on her face.

i took the crossbow and attached it to my back with a strap along with a few other "tools" they gave me combat swords wich were only as long as your forarm,2 sais,that went in my belt a dagger with my name on it but my dagger didn't have a stright blade it was jagged and the tip was curved. I hide that in my shorts by my thigh out of human sight, once i finished putting everything in place i asked "why was i called"

"we have another bug hunt" vitani replied with a sad look spred on her face

"whats wrong" i replied with wide eyes

"we found a ...bloody trail...in the woods ...its fresh"Narla mutterd

in an instent i turend my head to face her with a surprise look on my face i gulped the sliver in my face and said

"i've just come from the woods after i got the call .there was no bloody trail there"

narla,zeri,vatain and shenzi just looked at me till shenzi said

"before you came here i went to find you in the woods i didn't find you i turnd my back till i heard a scrape noise as if you got flint and scrapped it on a meatle bord hard. thats what i heard i went to the sound and saw a man ...dead up right leaning agienst the tree somthing killed the man and it wasn't a bug nor a human"

"how can you be sure" i replied with a calm voice

"because no human not evon us can leave to jagged wounds in the mans chest you would need somthing thery long to do that not to menchen somthing was there it was invisibel but you can just make the out line of it, somthing eles is here and its not just the bugs but its bigger and far more advanced than us" shenzi exclamed with a shaky voice that must mean somthing scared her

"can you give a description of the man"

"simple dead" narla said to me in a sarcastic tone

"short haried,had a dragon tatoo on his arm black baggy jeans,blue eyes and a pirsing in his lip"

"thats the man who attacked me"i thought

"and the... thing"

" cant get much,stood about 8 half feet tall, blood comming from his blades on his wrist i think and has big feet"

"did he see you at all" i replied in a stern voice

"dont think so it was walking away from me" shenzi said while looking at the woods

" where was it going" i replied getting my knife from the tree

"it looked like it was heading...to town" she replied with fear on her face

then there were those clicks again and anothere shiver down my spine "whats going on invisible,8 half feet tall thats taller then me as, big feet,clicks,it can't be" i whisprede to my self hoping no one can here me i was proven wrong

"crystal what you saying"narla asked with determonation

"nothing"i replied looking at the bulidings wondering if my theory was true the last time they came was when i was therey young but then again it killed the bugs not me or could it be i was young but that memory burns into my brain every time i think of the bugs i think of my familys death and how i would have joind them if it wasn't for the creature how i would have been eradacated from exestince if it wasn't for...it but why would it be back unless oh god they challange worriors we are the worriors could we be the hunted no there not here i would have heard them in the woods if they were.

"that man you said he was dead in the woods" i yelled at shenzi

"in the woods" shenzi replied

"crystal what you thinking" vatine asked as she walked over and placed her cold hand on my sholder

"where going to the woods lets find out what eles wants us dead" i yelled to everyone then started walking to the entrance of the woods i stared in to the darkness of the woods listening to the sounds of slients before stepping into the clocked woods with the girls.

**MAC POV**

"sir shes ready" derrick said with a notepad in his hands

i steped forwads to the glass to see a beautiful site before me the hybrid

"shes beautiful" i said

**descreption jodie**

(**she has a human body meacry dark green and pattend,her tail long with a long scalple blade at the end ,her head is human but black,the eyes are a jet black ,her hair short dark brown,the claws ment for death scalped claws her feet human, her smile deadly the teeth made for tearing flesh**)

thak you please review


	3. Chapter 3 what am i

Chapter 3

**what am i**

**In the last chapter bugs was the xenomorphs sorry for not putting that down I no grammar still rubbish but I'm working on it thank you who sent me a reply and I think my story is touching a bit and sad but thank you who put the comment now I know how I can make my story's touching and the jodies face is a dark mercky green just a bit lighter then black sorry i didn't put chapter is on jodie only so yh please review**

**jodie POV**

i glared at the man behind the glass then looked at my hands seeing what creature i am my hands are dark mercky green close to black but a bit lighter i stared at my claws in curiosity of how sharp my claws are my curiosite paide of when i scarped them on the chilling metal wall sparkes where caused by one quick gash and was left with five lines. A man said through a mic behind the glass

"i know your in there come on out"

i snapped my head towards the glass where my eyes can see the man even in the dark. A low growl emegerd from the deaths of my thoat as i starightend my back from the arch position i was in.I took one step into the light.

"come on out where'r not going to hurt you. Theres no need to be afarid"

"afarid thats your job"i hissed with a slight tone of anger in my words and took another step so i was in view. I could see my reflection in the glass my eyes are pure black,my body just a touch lighter then black but a very murcky green,with pattens but what caught my eye was.(I HAVE A TAIL) i thought to my self as i widened my eyes at it (my tail has a blade at the end what the f*uck am i) i thought as i glared at my reflecion stuned by my looks my feet look human but have tallons and by the looks of it scalple sharp.

"my my what a beautiful beautiful buttifly" the man on the mic wisperd

instenly i turend my head to face the man and growled "are you blind,or just plane stupid"i hissed hoping for no reply

"oh so you do speck english and understand us" the man spoke into the mic with a grin on this face

"you understand me dont you" the man asked me with another grin plastred on his face

i tilted my head to one side as the man started wispering to the othe man whose gaze never left me. Althougth they wispering i could still hear them as my hearing was improved and that was proved when i heard him say "my my what a beautiful,beautiful buttifly"

"do you think she can understand us sir" one of them said

"im not sure check her-"

i cut him of right there and said

" i can hear you" my languge came out in perfect english so they could understand me with no problem the man instenly turend his gaze to mine,the eyes widened and it came to a stare down, my narrowed death glare to his shocked glare untill the other man spoke

" you understand us" he said in the mic with a smirk plastered on his face

instenly my gaze met his eyes his hands planted onto the table leaning his head to the glass never leaving my gaze.i walked up to the glass placing a hand on the glass so did the man he asked me the same qustion again this time the other man approched and siad

"do you remamber anything" he said with caustion in his words slowly turning my head i met his gaze when he plased his hand on the glass i turend my head back to the male infrount of me with tence in my arm i felt some more claws shoot out the ones on my hand smaller but evon more deadly, pircing the glass. my eyes opend in shock,then a crule smile was plased on my dark face when i saw the other man flinch my smile grow darker at the pleasure of the man flinching away showing pure shock on his face at the sight of my inner deadly claws thats when i had a crule idear when the man came close to the glass i swung my tail the blads crashing agaienst the glass boy did the man jump out of his skin leaving me with a pleased grin from his actions.

"dont be scared" the man said infrount of me

"what did you do to me" i hissed with demand

the man looked at me with surprize as the man infrount of me said

"so you do understand us"

"no sh*t now answere my qustion" i demandid again

"fisty girl arn't ya" he chuckled

(you have no idear) i thought "what am i" i spat

"your a speciemen,a unick creature a hybrid of two species combined to creatue you a hybrid" he replied

"of what" i hissed

"human and xenomorph" he replid with his words sounding proud of himself .thats all it took for me to lose it my eyes narowd .pure rage filled with in me my brething hagged as i showed my human teeth apart from the two 1 and a half centimeters long and the other ones next to them only half a centimeters long i snarled and hissed at the man then hissed

"i swear to god i will fu*kin kill you and thats a promise"

"calm down calm down" he replied

"why" i growled with pure hatetrudge emorging from my words and a glare that me pure death and i was sure the man was aware of it just listening to my words made the other man shake with the scent of him drowning in fear all i could think about was me sherding his body and slowly whatching him die from my tallons whatching his mangeld corpes decay in this heartless dark sinister facilaty of the human containment as for the man who injectid this xenomorph DNA in me well he will wish that he never did this to me i will make sure death takes it slow with him so much pain will flow in his body i will do what he did to me.i turend my back and started walking away into the dark till he said

"you shouldn't be angry"

"why?"i hissed

"we made you better"he said in a calm voice

"better you turend me into what killed my family" i replied

"the yautja killed your family"he replied with caustion again i turend my head and started walking

"we saved your life" he said

"no...you killed me"

"whats that surposed to mean"

"what i said...you took away my human life and turend me into this ,i died by the bugs and you turend me into one they killed me and you turend not alive im still dead new life or not it still dosn't chang anything i have alredy passed on new blood or not i know im still dead and that wont change " i hissed

**sorry chapter short i promes net chapter will be longer please review and thanks to those who did**


	4. Chapter 4 big speech and first encounter

**Chapter 4**

**Crystal POV**

**big speech and first encounter **

Walking into the woods just sends shivers up my spine just remembering the catastrophe that happened in these woods 3 months ago still haunts me. Seeing my sister's fate slowly creep up on her seeing those sky blue eyes stare into my emerald jeweled eyes feeling the ruby blood trickle helplessly down my check when her once pale but bloody hand leave my face listening to the cold dying words she stuttered then death snatch her away.

("why her...why"?) i thought as we approached the spot the man attacked struck my face as i glared at the mangled corpse his eyes wide open showing fear then i looked at the wound.

"who ever did this the weapons were jagged. impelled into the lower chest under the rib deep. took one blow and the man was gone" i called then put my hand in the blood pool smearing my hand in until it was covered in his smell was vile but that didn't stop me from examining the crime 'death came quickly didn't it ...sick fuc*ers' i thought but nether felt pity for the carcass "although you deserved" i spoke out loud

"crystal do you know this ... dead...man"vatine asked

" this was the creep that attacked me"i replied rising from my pron position glaring into the mans lifeless eyes *** .click*** "what was that" i questioned staring at the tree tops then something caught my eye you could barley see it,it was tall and it wore some kind of clocking device it stood in the tree un-moving just staring pirsing through my very soul i glared at it while standing at my full height 5f 5in shoulders bought back chest out nether taking my eyes of it nether showing any fear as it was fear that bought my sisters fate and if it thought i would run like a scared little girl huh it thought wrong .im not leaving my pack to let some fuc*er kill them like they killed my sister that mistake i will not make again fear is the one thing i will not express unless its maggots thats...different they make my skin crawl . realty the thing moved and my eyes narrowed my hand was at my thigh ready for my dragon knife this thing is not getting to my pack WHAT EVER IT TAKES then a Russel in the bushes that caught my eye .Spinning on my heals i came face to face with the remaining 4 bugs hissing viciously at me although it wasn't me that's when i recognized the bigger threat i turned my head to interpreted where the hissing was aimed at "s*it" was all that escaped my mouth as i stared at the creature before me

it stood 8f 5in,it wore some sort of fishing net thing which was covered in sliver sort of armor ,well built muscles all over the body and it has big feet its chest was bored puffed out i stared at the emotionless mask that prevented me from seeing its face this thing reminded me of something a story i was then the bug spotted me and hissed at me my eyes turned to the bug and my dagger was held high in the air thats when i noticed 2 more creatures i knew my pack couldn't take on the things and the bugs so i did the one thing any one would do to protect their pack "RUN" i yelled not caring if the monsters heard me thats when i heard vatine yell "FU*K" as she stared at the things one of the creatures instenly turned its head to star at her surprised eyes then let out an ear pirsing roar then the bugs decided to charge at her my instinks kicked in and as it jumped in the air for her so did i stabbing it dead center in the bannan skull as it let out a deafening screech i took the chance to take one last look at the creatures before legging out the woods along with the pack as we reached the main street we stopped to breath roars, screeches,hisses, growl's were still heard in the forest then silence.

"what...the...f*ck just happened"vatine gasped pausing after every breath

"no f*ckin idea" narla spoke

" wasn't asking u" vatine spat in defense

" what ever" narla replied

while them two were bickering i took the chance to think back to what stood before me",armor,tall,muscles,mask,it couldn't be... could it" i spoke to myself blocking out everyone's voice i tried to remember the story what lex told me about dutch tolled me about.

**flash back **

**dutch story**

"dutch what happened on your mission" i asked curious why dutch was alone when he came back

"considering you and Jodie are old anothough i will tell you" dutch replied sitting on a rock by the stream me and Jodie sat by him eager to know what happened

"when we went on the mission presidential cabinet minister who had been abducted by guerrilla found a helicopter from an army special forces team i was confused why they were here as we furthered on we found there bodies skinned and hung upside down on the trees we all didn't know what happened of what could have done found this girl Anna a civilen so we took her to keep her safe she didn't find it safe as she ran through the jungle we sent Hawkins after her then we heard a scream but it was Hawkins we ran to check it out and when we got there Hawkins was no where to be found and Anna had fear plastered on her face along with blood Dillon believed it was her own till i took a closer look and said "its not her blood" i was right it was Hawkins. Poncho followed a blood trail when he came out he said

"dutch you need to have a look at this" i replied wile examining the blood on annas face

"is it Hawkins"

"i-i can't tell"he replied with plane fear in his voice then worries came on my face as we ventured on Blain is killed. Mac physically sees the creature and opens fire on it, but it disappears into the jungle we joined in with the shooting then stop wile setting up a trap. Anna offers us insight on the creature which is something of a local set the traps , but it avoids capture, severely wounding Poncho in the process. Mac and Dillon are killed in the ensuing chase, and Billy is slain making a me Anna and poncho make a run for it the creature catches up to us shooting a plasma blast hitting my arm and killing poncho . i then realized that it kills people with weapons i shout to Anna "go run get to the chopper" she listens thank god and goes leaving me to face the thing that took out my crow.i manged to get away into a river covering myself with mud to block my heat vision which is what it could see in then i got a good look at the creature. it was tall around 7ft 8in,it wore some kind of camouflage suit which goes with light making it nearly invisible to are spectrum when it hit water it sparked up when it did i got a good look at it .it wore sliver armor a netting covering its skin a loin cloth around the waist covering the male parts on the right of its wrist it had some jagged blades which shoot out on the other it had a wrist computer way beyond are techongly that had a self destruct device the skin was tanned orange yellow the face had a mask dread locks for hair big hands that could cover a human face loads of muscle it was a true death machine when i came to the final stand the thing took of the mask and reveled its unforgettable face big for-head 4 manibels with tusks and inner fangs the only thing human about it was the eyes gold i manged to beat it" thats what he said

**end flash back**

"crystal do you know what that was back there"narla called

"i don't believe it" i spoke staring at my knife

"don't believe what crystal whats going on what just happened"narla shouted again fear in her voice

i turned around and said "were being hunted"

"what do you mean" zeri spoke

"those things back there are called predators we did worship them as gods thousands of years ago they hunt and kill bugs humans and any-other thing that is worthy to be killed a great challenge now i realize why i know what were up against"i paused"when my family's life was taken mine was nearly as-well when the bug nearly had my face a spear was penetrated through the skull when i looked up to see my hero i didn't know what to call it now i do...it was a hunter that saved me a predator that let me live the rest of my days to let me become what i am it was that same hunter that i stared at that spared my life now were the hunted were worriers are self the hunt has just begun and if they want a fight-"i turned to face the pack and smiled "they have one " then looked back at the forest "hunter vs prey" i thought then remembered the embrace the hunter gave me that felling i will never be able to shake could it really be my savior from all those years

"my sister died because of the bugs i showed fear to them and they took it at there advantage and in doing so my sister died from blood-lost and if the predators think i will show fear to them to put at there advantage in killing this pack they will have to work for are fear. alone we we stand no chance but together,we are one we fight as one the hunter is now the hunted by both races and its fear they can smell are fear is there power they hunt for sport they kill for pleasure they spill are blood for honer they take are skulls as trophies the corporation that let the bugs butcher one are pack members Jodie will go down and so will these hunters as long as blood runs through are veins and air fills are lungs we are soul is not dead but still living we kill for the death of are pack member and for my sister now the has just bought some new members to play no more if any blood is spilled it will be my sisters who died by the claws of the bugs. let this hunt commence" i spoke with pride, determination and venom in my words and my pack new it this corporation is going down once and for all no more inanest blood will be spilled

**stalker POV**

'that ooman i saw just staring at me showing no fear she new i was there but why didn't she attack she just watched me ready to until the hard meet was spotted thats when i came on the ground out of my clocking device *sh*t* thats what she said when she saw me when i stared at her those eyes caught my eyes then i remembered the girl i saved from the hard meet the girl i embraced she had the same eyes could this be that girl i saved from her death the girl i missed could she be the one were hunting then her friend saying *pauk* and the hard meat that went to attack her friend she jumped in the air and stabbed it dead center not willing for the death of the other female she put her life at risk to save the female once she made the move she ran probably knowing if she stuck around any longer her death would come but why did she take one last look what aches me the li- .wait a minute shes an ooman nothing more just pray' i thought to my self while fight the hard meat once the fight was won all went dead silence we followed the ooman tracks that led to the mane city street i was surprised to hear the ooman tell her story

"those things back there are called predators we did worship them as gods thousands of years ago they hunt and kill bugs humans and any-other thing that is worthy to be killed a great challenge now i realize why i know what were up my family's life was taken mine was nearly as-well when the bug nearly had my face a spear was penetrated through the skull when i looked up to see my hero i didn't know what to call it now i do...it was a hunter that saved me a predator that let me live the rest of my days to let me become what i am it was that same hunter that i stared at that spared my life now were the hunted were worriers are self the hunt has just begun and if they want a fight they have one "

"my sister died because of the bugs i showed fear to them and they took it at there advantage and in doing so my sister died from blood-lost and if the predators think i will show fear to them to put at there advantage in killing this pack they will have to work for are fear. alone we we stand no chance but together,we are one we fight as one the hunter is now the hunted by both races and its fear they can smell are fear is there power they hunt for sport they kill for pleasure they spill are blood for honer they take are skulls as trophies the corporation that let the bugs butcher one are pack members Jodie will go down and so will these hunters as long as blood runs through are veins and air fills are lungs we are soul is not dead but still living we kill for the death of are pack member and for my sister now the has just bought some new members to play if any blood is spilled it will be my sisters who died by the claws of the bugs let this hunt commence" she spoke and the speech had pride

"she is willing to challenge us to the death then let this hunt begin" wolf spoke i just couldn't stop thinking this is the girl i saved the one i have ... feelings to

**wow that was alto please review bad grammer i know **


	5. Chapter 5 hunted

**Chapter 5**

**Pack is what I call a group of friends **

**Hunted **

**Jodie POV**

They had given me a dog take necklace when I asked 'who's Jodie' turns out… that's my name as the man said we found you with it on ever since I it was given me then the queen started telepathically communicating (it means talking through the mind).

"**My child I am your mother you must free me "she hissed calmly **'no you're not' I thought with my chin resting on my chin with my legs crossed, back pressed up against the spine chilling stone cold metal wall.

"**Why" **I finally hissed back.

"**Because I am your queen and your mother you must free me and your brothers and sisters you must help restore the hive" **she hissed back. Now my temper was rising.

"**What hive**" I growled back clearly annoyed

"**Your home your siblings are calling for you, help them and me free me from this containment and help me give these humans a piece of their own Madison. Whatever that is" **she growled back 'yh I wanted to kill these humans for what they did but I knew what the queen is capable of and she sure down well she wasn't my mother" I thought getting pis*ed with what she said

"**No**" I finally growled

"**WHAT I AM YOUR QUEEN AND YOUR MOTHER YOU WILL DO AS I SAY NOW FREE ME FROM THIS CONTAINMENT" **she screeched and I even seen the man jump from the unexpected screech

"**FREE ME I AM YOUR QUEEN AND YOUR MOTHER" **now she was pushing buttons not just any buttons but my buttons

"**I AM YOUR MOTHER" that's one **

"**I AM YOUR MOTHER "that's two and my eyes narrowed **

"**I AM YOU MOTHER" that dose it **

"**I AM YOUR MO-"**

"**SHUT THE F*** UP YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER MY MOTHER DIED" **I screeched and that shut the bi*** up then I heard the men menschen my name so I stared at the glass watching the man with my black eyes waiting to see what he wanted me to do.

"What is she doing?"

"She is communicating with that queen check the computers have the xenomorph completed the mission".

"No Sir the xenomorphs have failed to capture the females. What should we do."

"Let Jodie take care of them."

"But sir …will she be ready"

This was my chance to escape but what did they want me to do.

"I believe she will that's if she wants revenge on the hunters for killing her family."

For killing her family those words yes I still wanted to kill the hunters for it

"Would you like to kill the hunters while you go and get the females for us?" the man asked me

I stood up and walked to the glass my tail swinging side to side and my blade catching the light making my blade shimmer a sparkling sliver I acknowledge the man's request "yes" I hissed out

I already knew how to kill as it was my instincts to kill. blood lust that's what I wanted blood the warm trickling sensation of human blood its crimson colour sliding of my fangs my tail decapitating the head of my victims not through revenge but, through hunger now there is a new sensation of blood the hunters will pay for the death of my family there blood will spill upon this land and for the queen her blood will spill how dare she say I am her chid I maybe not remember much but sure dam remember my family's death and the anger that raged inside me there will be blood

Just then the doors began to open to the outside world the moon casting light on me, I took one step my bare feet feeling the lurches grass ,the cool breeze hitting my face the fire fly's dancing before my eyes "wow" was all that escaped my lips

"Go find the girls and bring them here" the man said

"Let the hunt begin" I whispered spreading a devious smile on my face lifting my heels I ran on my toes I got as far as 200miles before I caught the scent of a decaying corps the smell was strong and vile to the human nose but to mine it was just being back at containment .the constant smell of un-successful experiments rotting the facility no wonder they worn the masked just to block out the smell. I followed the scent to find a unpleasant sight a man upright against the tree his body infested with maggots, cockroaches, fly's, beetles but what caught my eye was the wounds in the man's stomach under the bottom ribs two punchers 'I'm on the right trail' I thought I scanned the perimeter and noticed a lot of foot prints 'xenomorphs no dealt' I thought smelling the air and scanning the floor noticing human foot prints and a very large foot print "hunters" I snarled "how dare they try and take my pray." just then a hiss filled the air and the bushes rumbled .I glared at the bushes then stood at my full height 5ft 7in .I extended my claws ready for what came next

"**Why do you disobey are queen**" I heard something telepathically communicating with me

"**Grid" I growled "she isn't my queen and you know that" **I snarled back .just then grid came from the bushes the xenomorph with the only grid Patten on his head he stared at me through his eyeless skull I glared back and narrowed my eyes

"**She is are queen. You have are blood running through your veins she is are mo-" **I cut him off in mid-sentence as I screeched out loud I bet many people could hear it through miles and it made grid jump

"**She is not my mother nor my queen you are not my sibling and the hive is no longer my home**" I screeched aloud then bared my teeth

"**You don't mea-"**I cut him off again

"**Try me" I hissed **

"**What do you expect me to tell her" **he screeched

"**TELL HER SHE CAN FU*KIN DIE BY A FU*KEN HUNTERS BLADE" **I screeched and I knew that would offend her thery much out of all possible species it's the hunters the xenomorphs hate and for deaths it's the hunters blade that delivers the final blow.

"**You know full well I will have to kill you for that" **grid snarled clearly offended by my words but could I care no I meant my words and I could hear the queen screeching in my head god was she pis*ed although I knew she was saying something through all of the hissing, screeching, growls and moans **"kill her"** was all I caught .as soon as I saw grid acknowledged the demand he hissed and snarled at me, I did the same I was never going down without a fight as soon as he stood at his full height 8ft 2in my hisses grow loader and my claws extended my tail blade barley skimming his throat giving him clearly warning if he came any closer I would strike, but he never took my warning and came to strike I needed open space. so I dodged the attack then striked at his face with my claws then followed the foot prints till I caught sight of the humans I stayed low in the bushes analysing the weapons trying to not be seen .the female stared in my direction I couldn't help but feel I knew this female a …strong fibe connected me to this female

"**Come out" **she spoke with a calm tone how the hell did she know I was here that's when I heard grid storming towards me. I lay down and as he jumped at me I but my foot at his chest and flipped him out of the bushes to be exposed to the humans.

Stalker POV

'Why do I believe I know this ooman? Why does she believe she knows me how does she know are kind' so many questions burned my skull thinking of this ooman made my stomach churn.

"She's brave she has honer with in her .guts, but also stupidity" I heard Celtic speck I was so tempted to growl at him for the remark of calling a ooman female who has offered to protect her friends stupid but I kept silent and kept my temper under control

"Did you see that one of the bugs had a number on them" an ooman female asked

"Indeed" the other answered.

"Why's that" the female asked again

"Were hunted, hunted by the hunters and by and the bugs both species want us dead" crystal answered staring at the bushes like someone was there

"Come out" she spoke just then an xenomorphs was flung out but this one had a grid Patton on its head that's when we all jumped down knowing that this one was bigger and we was eager to get to fight these oomans

Crystal POV

After I said come out an xenomorph was flung out of the bushes landing with a 'thud' then hissed at the bushes and I could just see someone there just barley then the xenomorphs glared at me hissing and swinging its tail I healed my dragon knife high in the air and got in my fighting stance as the bug snarled at me baring its teeth I did the same and growled back reviling my teeth then it leaped at me determined to shred my body apart and I was ready when it came I stabbed it in the head slicing at the skull dogging the tail attacks till something else came out of the bushes bargingthe bug away from me and using the blade on the tail sliced the head clean off then let out a terrifying screech I only got in a few details

Dark Merck green, sliver talon's with a tint of blue and I had a feeling they were metal the way they looked and how the light of the moon reflected of making them shimmer in the darkness and send shivers down my spine, the body figure was…human all parts showing, the ribs looked out words a bit under the breast kinda like a bug "it can't be… can it" I thought staring at the tail with a blade at the end which the acid wasn't eating away at. then she turned her head her brown hair swinging to the side I got a good look at her face the pitch night eyes showing no emotion she glared at me shoulders brought back chest out she stood around my height but a bit taller around 5ft eyes were narrowed and he talons looked like they were ready to shred anything, she was breathing heavy she then showed her terrifying fangs and teeth before I could even take in detail she was charging at me. Before I could even think I was on the ground with the creature on top of me revelling her teeth now I got a good look peril white with a hint of blo- "shit" was all that escaped my lips before the tail was arched ready to strike I took one last look at my pack and they were staring at something else that's when I noticed a spire go through her head and back out the creature got off me but did not die .that's when I saw the hunter my eyes shot with surprize he saved me again from deaths clutches but the creature didn't see it that way the creature charged for him in lighting speed even he didn't have time to attack as he was on the ground instantly I grabbed my knife and ran to the creature before she could deliver her final blow to the hunter I barged her of him stabbing the knife through her skull hoping for her death but even that didn't kill her only made her more pi**ed and for my knife to disintegrate now this was a face of me vs her that didn't last long as she charged for me again and I was ready side stepping out of her way I grabbed my sais ready for her again but this time she stepped back hissing in my direction. "Hunter's" she hissed then turned her attench to the woods that's when I noticed the dog tag. I gasped Jodie then staring in pure horror at her, I couldn't care if the hunters where behind me ready to kill me or what tell you the truth I was ready to die ever since Jodie died I wanted her to come back but not like this "Jodie" I called now I got her attention and her eyes were as nearly surprised as what mine was. "I don't believe it" I said with tears in my eyes and then she did the one thing I didn't think she would ever do she struck me again sending me flying back and hitting a wall then her running into the woods and a hunter standing towering over my fallen body with the others clicking and growling and my friends …gone leaving me with the hunters .he knelled down to me and shot out the blades that bought fate to corps in the forest "great fu*kin great" I spoke while holding my painful body and glaring into the cold motionless mask tat hidden his face from view "do it" I snarled he cocked his head "I dare you"

He growled

I growled I response then hissed "f*ck you" then I heard the other roar so I beard my teeth at him, he grunted that pi*sed me off 'how dare he' I thought then a shiver went down my spine. A shadow was cast over my bloody body now I was surrounded and my survivor instincts told me to fuc*in get the hell away from these hunters that was short lived as when I tried to sit up placing my spine on a fleshy-wall …with bone I slowly bought my left hand to the fleshy thing and started 'exploring'

Armour, flesh ,netting so far going further up muscle 'this is not a wall' ,then a purr caught me off guard I looked at the hunter in front off me and his chest was puffing in and out pretty fast so was the other one "sh*t" was all I said as I believed I knew what I was touching and I god hope I was wrong .the purr depend as I pressed my hand harder, I shot my head so fast that I believed I would have broken my neck …but no instead I end up sending a pain full sharp pain through my ribs, forcing my back to arch and for me to fall on the floor with a painful 'thud'

"sh*t, fuc*, bastere*, motherfu*ing, tw*t" to escape my lips as I stared at the hunter above me and only he wasn't laughing at my state instead he growled at the others and they shut up, then he clicked something to the hunter with his blade still arched ready to end my life the other growled back till the one towering me growled deeper and the other went to the other hunter away from me. The one towering me kneeled down to me and purred "be alright…will help" I was shocked that he spoke perfect English until he placed a talond hand gently on my ribs I hissed at the pain but didn't move. A strange feeling corrupted me a long for got on feeling one I don't usually show unless I'm… sure …could it be trust I didn't know what it was until the darkens crept closer and closer ,my eyes began to droop and I believe he knew as he purred and lifted my bloody body in his strong arms to his muscular chest I was in no shape to go in on details of his skin texture but I knew his chest was board.

I refused to let the dark take me for I didn't know if I should trust this feeling or not but he kept on insisting and I knew he was, he kept on purring, stroking my chocolate hair even placing trying to place my head on his chest which he succeeded in doing…till I took my head off his chest he tried it again so I growled baring my teeth at him so the others decided to growl at me I swung my head to face them and another sharp pain shot through my body causing me to arch my back in agony and for them to laugh but the one holding me placed his warm hand on my crying ribs then he did something I wouldn't have expected he walked over to the wall, sat down crossed legged placed me in his lap supporting my back with his knee he wrapped his arm around me so I couldn't see the others .with his other hand pushed my head on his chest purred deeper and I could feel the vibrations streaming through his chest and purred "be alright" with that I looked up at him he glared down at me then looked back at the others and growled me being me I lifted my arm from his lap and lifted the middle finger at them then I let the darkness take me not before saying "thank you".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dead girl tells the story

Stalker POV

I sat up with the little bundle in my grasp she seemed to be upset over something at first but when the creature showed up the emotions began to show, water crept its way down her cheeks and she seemed to say 'Jodie'…but could that be its name if so how does she know. I heard her menchine the name in the speech about Jodie being her sister who died from an attack by the hard meats but how does she know her. I came out of my thoughts when I heard Celtic growl

"Why wouldn't you let me finish her off" I shot my head up to glare at him and if I didn't have my mask on he would have seen a death glare. I thought about it first then answered

"Because she saved my life" I heard wolf chuckle so I growled but that just made him chuckle harder "what" I growled

"A blooded hunter needs to be saved by an ooman no to menchine female" he chuckled. I was about to spit something in defence when I felt the female stir in her slumber I shot my head to glare down at her, her hand is placed on my chest ,grasping my armour while her other hand was clasped on her clothing. While I glared down on her I took the time to annualize her appearance.

Light brown hair with a mixture of dark brown this only reached to her neck, her skin was a bit pale more pale then the other oomans the skin was cold even with my heat she still seemed cold for that reason I decided to draw her closer to me to give her more heat .she placed her head tighter in my chest as water ran down her cheeks was this naturally her body shivered but not from cold from something else that's when I heard something in the woods. I held the female tighter as the figure ran out the woods .my brothers were already ready for battle 2 more figures ran out of the woods 2 of them went by the wall and sat down panting as if ran the length of the ship 50 times as the other one stood standing glaring at me and shouted.

"Bring it mofo" I wanted to fight her but the ooman was still in my arms. I growled at the female and before I could say something in response I heard a voice

"Leave it vatine" the voice was close weak a bit but enough to be heard

"Crystal…crystal where the fuc* are you" 'that name crystal that was are pray the one im ho- …. Waite did she tell the female to leave it' I thought trying to figure out who said the words. My question was answered when I took notice of the female in my arms staring up at me. Her glossy dark green eyes staring up at me this is when I noticed the neon green around the puple giving her eyes the proper shine. Her scent showed no fear infact showed nothing at all could this be that female.

**Crystal POV**

**Bad dream**

I'm at my house seeing my mother lying in her blood and my dad's blood spitting out his throat. "Jodie Jodie" I call out but no response. I keep on searching for her. then I'm in containment lab and my sisters mangled corps is lying on the operating table, men are gavered around her, tubes are attached to her one of the men inject something into her but nothing happens "sir she is not responding what should we do" I hear a man ask the man whose back was facing me just then her body twitches and her hand moves but no one sees it… except for me. The men stare at her life less corps then leave without another word .once alone I take the chance to see what happened with cautious steps I approached the lifeless body, heard the men come in but they never seen me, one of the men checked the computers while the other came next to me staring down at my sisters body ,with no warning the presence was back and this time it was strong out of the corner of my eye I saw the creature that attacked me leaning up against the wall staring at me "Jodie" I spoke while slowly turning my head to face her

"What happened to you? What did they do?" I asked her with a tear in my eye

"What you've seen" she answered while glaring into my eyes

"What did they do to you?" I replied wanting an answer to my question

"By splicing human and xenomorph DNA together they believed that a hybrid could be created however the right human DNA was needed which they never found. When they first spliced human with xenomorph DNA together they used Anna as the test subject but after many failures they never thought it would work, so before injecting the DNA into her blood stream they took a blood sample then combined the DNA with the sample and the results…successful. the xeno DNA allowed the human DNA to bond with it. Once the scientist new the project would work they used Anna to create the first hybrid" she paused then looked away from my eyes to watch the computer "however she didn't live through the transformation the DNA destroyed her human cells to process in evolving them, to adapted to the new body functioning of new bone stricter and a variety of new things but she never lived through the transformation she couldn't hold strong and the blood ended up destroying her heart" she paused again and looked at the containment then spoke "she died in here .the containment I was put in" she spoke with pity in her words.

I knew Anna she was a dear friend to Jodie who ended up going missing one day and was found dead 3 months later

"What was the cause of her death" I asked feeling the same sympathy as she did

"Remember when I did a blood donate to her. I gave her some of my blood. Turns out it was only my blood the xeno DNA bonded with not hers the subjects needed to be strong to live through the process…she wasn't" Jodie replied glaring at her own body "they faked her death for their own lethal intentions, destroying the life of my dear friend for their own sick game I will avenge her death" she spat with venom in her words but laughed when she said "boy will it be bloody"

Then there was another cold feeling racing through my spine "why did you try to kill me "I asked

She shot her glare back to me and replied "because the men need the group for the tests to make more hybrids I have already got one only 4 left"

"What do you mean?"

"I have already taken the opportunity to take down one of the girls and bring her here" then paused placing a razor bladed finger on her chin and cocked her head to the left ,then doing a human action which I didn't believe she could do she clicked her fingers "and I believe it was sera I captured for them to re-create her as a hybrid" she spoke with a hint of pride in her words and a bit of cruel humour then went back to her position arms crossed over her chest back pressed on the wall and her lethal glare staring at me. My eyes were wide with pure disbelief and all I could say to that answer was "why"

"Why would you do this? You said yourself that Anna died through the proses and yet you take one of the pack members to go through the same actions how do you know that she will survive the change" I cried with anger and disbelief in my words and she noticed as she began smile revelling what I believed was blood over her fangs "you said yourself that the DNA only combined with your blood not with the other fuc*n DNA so how the hell is she surpassed to survive the change" I said trying to cool my temper down from the length it reached. Now her smile grew evil and the cackle she came out with made me shiver

"I know that why do you think the corporation took a blood sample… they took a blood sample to inject into her then for the splicing to begin" she spoke with pride. I was about to say what blood sample till I realized they took her blood sample to inject into sera then for the splicing to take place, I was brought out of my thoughts when she spoke with a serious tone.

"I bought you here for you to know what happened to me but also to ask you to join me in becoming a hybrid to bring the place down and to be with me" now that I think about it she is my sister and I do want this corporation down for what they did to her but another part of me told me that she is no longer alive not to say she destroyed another life for her own sick game and if it meant I became a killer the same as her than no, my decision was made.

"No" I simply replied now her lethal glare turned into a pure lethal death glare one that if the saying 'looks could kill' would have soured melted my heart but within the glare I saw shockness

"What I'm your own sister your own piss*ng blo-"she couldn't finish of her sentence as I cut her off and spat with pure rage

"You're not my sister my sister died in my arms my arms became her death bed I watched the light leave her eyes I felt the presence of death snatch her pained soul away and for her body to go limb in my bloody arms" I paused as I kept on huffing in pure rage and tears of sorrow and anger stream down my saw cheeks "it doesn't matter if new DNA was replaced within you, your day has faded, passed on your heart stopped beating before they found you. I'm not joining you Jodie we are no longer sisters" those finial words hurt the most I never thought I would neglect what used to be a part of my own blood it pained me to say to myself that I was right she is no longer alive and the memory of her eyes closing hurt me more.

"You will regret this decision you've made. I Will kill you one way or the other. You the hunters and your friends will pay I will hunt you down iver kill you or turn you ever way you will die and the hunter who killed are family will suffer a slow and painful death" she spat with fearful venom in her words but I was confused 'the hunter who killed my family it wasn't the hunter it was the xenomorph that murdered are family why would she think the hunter did so, it was the hunter that saved me the hunter I'm still with him I'm dreaming shi* I have to wake up and warn them of the danger their in before something really bad happens and there's more then 2 people dead' I thought with dread just then my eyes widened as Jodie said with venom rolling of her tongue "and I will start with you" with those words her tail was swing I just pulled my neck back barley dodging her lethal tail blade from decapitating my head but only to receive her claws to tear straight through my suite and to come in contact with my body leaving deep wounds in my chest. I knew this was only a dream but the pain felt real using survival instincts I grabbed the first thing that came in-contact with my hand a scalpel then with no second thoughts I plunged it into her chest where the heart should be . she backed off a little from the short amount of pain that was delivered, I believed that the blow from the scalpel into the heart should have periced it …. But I was wrong she just glared at me and laughed the pain of then said "you mistake me for human when I'm a hybrid stronger then the normal species" she taken out the scalpel and I watched as her blood ate away at the metal which I believe was titanium; judging how xenomorph blood couldn't melt through and that my dragon knife was made from the same metal, the scalpel which was no use to me only left a small deep wound then began to…heal leaving no evidence of an attack no scar just plain skin. Her laugh caught me of guard (again) and she cackled "my heart is in-cased in bone but is not beating the hybrid DNA is what keeps my body living it's how you could say I walk with the living and sleep with the dead you can't kill what has already been killed" she cackled at me then throw her tail at me again I moved my head and her tail smashed straight into the wall at least braking two layers of titanium metal 'shi* they put xeno DNA into her but what fuc**n kind' I thought to myself dodging her attacks barley missing a few however she was fading and the last words I caught that rolled of her tongue was "see you in reality little sister" and the smile was devious with her narrowed eyes I believed she knew what was happening by the stance she was in tail swinging around arms folded over her chest and my blood dripping on the floor and that smile reviling the bladed teeth even the devil would be terrified of gave me the creeps before she was gone and my eyes shot open only for me to her vatine to shout 'bring it mofo' that's when I took mental note that I was off the ground and in the arms of my hunter 'WTF my where the fudge did that come from' I mentally scrowled my-self for thinking stupid, back to reality. I was in the arms of A HUNTER (that's better) up against his warm chest that's when it hit me vatine was challenging the hunter he growled in response and it didn't sound pleasant as the rumble came from his chest and I don't think vatine could see me while I was crawled by the hunter like a baby not to say his left arm was covering my view while his right arm was holding me to his chest (don't ask how just did ok Carrie on reading) I snapped my head up to the hunter who was staring straight at vatine like a hawk 'ok enough of this' I told myself and spoke a bit weak but enough to be heard "leave it vatine".

"Crystal…crystal where the fuc* are you" she answered back and eyes were watching me. The hunter's eyes to be precise as his head shot towards me at the sound of my voice. I watched him the same as he watched me though I think he was taking detail about my eyes; because they seemed to be hypnotising him to just keep on staring at me well at least he wasn't looking at anything other, 'or has he already great crystal chestifa what the hell have you got yourself into this time girl. First he's trying to kill you along with his hunting boys and those big ass sexy toys he carries then your being cradled by him now how does that make sense I wonder… oh that's right it doesn't. God the world hates me' I mentally told myself

"no the world doesn't hate you , you hate the world" the tiny little voice in my brain replied to my mental thoughts.

"Great now my brain wants to play Fu*k WHY ME" I cried to myself not really cried you could say screamed to myself but you get my point my brain plays Fu*k with me and my body does whatever it fudgein wants like now my hand is on his chest Waite…WHAT.

I shoot my head to where my hand is and, this is awkward 'my hand is on his chest and he is smoking hot literally he is smoking hot; his skin is like the desert sun, dam is he hot. What the hell am I saying if I don't move my hand soon I might find it crisped. …. Ok I admit that's over reacting but dam his skin's warm and I don't want him to think I'm feeling him up…if he knows what that is if so well then that would be awkward…. Really awkward even more awkward than the day at school when we played dares and I don't want to go there not right now any way, is he still staring at me one way to find out' I shoot my glare back to him and he is not looking at me but vatine great what has the mouth said now.

"Crystal where the hell are you" that's narlas voice.

"Crystal this is not funny" that's vatine's calm voice.

"Do you think I find this funny? my ribs ack my body has been through hell from a dream, Jodie is trying to kill me and I'm in the arms of a hunter who just so happens that his skin is hot not to menchine cosy to rest your head against so Yh. Do you really think I'm finding this funny?" you know when I said that my brain hates me and my body dose whatever it wants Yh well I forgot to say that my mouth dose what my brain dose plays Fu*k, whatever my brain thinks my mouth opens and the thoughts roll of my tongue which is what has just happened. which I end up realising and I tell my body 'don't get embarrassed' and all my body language seems to reply is 'Fu*k you' and ends up resting my now thery, thery embarrassed head into his chest trying to hide my face from view and I wasn't joking when I said it was cosy because to be honest even know his is E.T only with scales and a reptilian-human-alien figure his chest isn't all that scaly but muscular instead.

I feel eyes watching me and I don't want to know whose eyes are on me as I have a feeling that vatine didn't hear what I said 'much' but my body does the opposite to what I said and curiosity over comes me forcing my head to look up. see the hunter has his eyes staring at me 'did he understand what I said' I thought I try not to laugh; because I'm very strange and if I'm embarrassed I laugh and hide my face instead I hold back the laugh and my face goes back into his chest 'at least only he knew what I said and not the others'

"WHAT" I hear shanzie Shout. Wow she took her time unless she's trying to get over the shock of what I said

"Great" was all I groaned while my face was buried in his chest I knew I would have to explain what's happened before vatine loses her temper, and tries to kill the hunters or then again get herself killed, and I weren't looking forward to at. All.

Dam is he hot.

**Yh chapter 6 is up going to write chapter 7 I do confess the dream thing I got from nightmare on Elm Street and the heart incased in bone is from blade 2 **

**I own the girls names and the hybrids but not the predators **

**I own **

**Alien 1**

**Alien2 **

**Alien3**

**alien vs predator **

**alien vs predator2 **

**predator **

**predator 2**

**predators**


	7. Chapter 7 driven to kill

**Hello again I just want to start this off with a song that I like and a meaning full song. I will now put songs at the top of my chapter the ones I think have a meaning and you may find most of them are Eminem**

**Step by step, heart to heart Left right left, we all fall down  
Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win But the battle wages on for toy soldiers**

**I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to I'm supposed to set an example I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it I heard him say Hailie`s name on a song and I just lost it It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-Z and nas shit**

**And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it.**

**That was never my object for someone to get killed Why would I wanna destroy something I help build It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' .**

**Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth and this is business And this shit just isn't none of my business But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute 'cause.**

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left we all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers.**

**There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin' But now it's elevated 'cuz once you put someone's kids in it The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?**

**It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin' We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin' Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him.  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him Fu*k it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it Mean while my attention is pullin' in another direction Some receptionist at the source who answers phones at his desk.**

**Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record But now he's fuc*ed the game up 'cuz one of the ways I came up Was through that publication the same one that made me famous.  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin' Well f*ck it, that mother**cker can get it too, f*ck him then But I'm so busy being pis*ed off I don't stop to think That we just inherited 50's beef with murder inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind We still have soldiers that's on the front line That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us.**

**We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is To have runyon avenue soldiers up in our corners Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is.**

**But I ain't try na have none of my people hurt and murdered It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further .  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin' I'm just willin' to be the bigger man if y'all can quit poppin' Off at your jaws well then I can 'cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin' I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience 'cuz.**

**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left we all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers.**

Eminem toy soldiers

**This chapter is only on shantzie and crystal**

**Warning **

**This chapter contains violence but not that much and pain for a hunter **

**Chapter 7**

**Driven to kill**

**Shanzie POV **

My temper was rising at that minute when crystal said those words I was ready to kill whoever got in my way but I was stopped when narla tried to sedate me, would I let her… no I was relentless trying to get out of her hold that's when vatine joined in I was more angry than ever god I wanted to break the hunters neck if he so hurt her.

Soon I brock there grasped and was marching to the hunter my hands were clenched in fist and I believe I felt dribbles of blood finding their way through my fingers because of my fist just as I was about to show this hunter a piece of my mind crystal spoke "don't even bother" I knew the threat was pointed at me "why" shouldn't I" I snapped back showing clear anger.

I watched as crystal rose from the hunter holding her ribs. The hunter also rose and placed his hand on crystal's ribs, my eyes shot wide he was touching her no she was letting him touch her 'the fuc*in perv, I thought now I was angry no angry isn't even close to my temper level, you could say I'm piss*d but that would be a lie, I was beyond that reach dam you could say a tornado hit a volcano in my head if that's how you want to put it.

My fist clenched harder as I stared at what this hunter was doing to crystal and I believe vatine knew I was beyond my breaking point as she kept on calling "don't Shanzie now is not the time" and narla calling to crystal "don't you dare crystal this is not the time for you to smash something" pure worry was in there words and I could tell.

The last time me and crystal got into a fight we nearly killed each other it took 5 staff members, 2 managers, 6 police officers after, 3 of them was on the floor unconscious just 'trying' to break me and crystal apart not to say it took also vatine and narla as well but the best thing I like about crystal is no matter what state she's in if she's injured, upset, happy or angry she will still stand and fight…no matter the consequences hell she nearly gave her life to save vatine from a big ,big bug she's maybe the youngest and smallest but she will not back down from any fight especially when it comes to protection or fight for what is right and that's what I like best but what dose annoy me is her smart-ass brain and mouth she knows how to get herself into trouble and how to get out of it all thanks to that mouth of hers but I hate it the most when she uses it on me.

Right now I could tell she would fight me in order to stop me from hitting this hunter.

The look was clear without her mouthing the words I knew what she was saying 'I dare you' was the look she gave me instead of punching her and trying to get myself killed I punched the closet thing near me a wall that I didn't even think was there.

Growl.

'Can walls growl. Waite animal's growl and human but do walls growl'

My unspoken question was answered when I heard a *clink* "shi*"

With swift movements I was facing another hunter. Even with that emence, emotionless, nifty bad ass mask I could tell he was pis*ed with my actions.

All survival instincts screamed at me would I listen….fu*k no who do think I am a goody goody to shoes. Na I'm the one who took the pi*s out of them back at school still do now…when I can be arsed to anyway. Survival instincts out the window and stubborn instincts kicked in.

I just stood there showing pure rage; visibly shacking ,hands clenched blood dripping from my palm which I still haven't come around to care, I mean why the fu*k should I we have just been through hell with another alien thing in the woods narla got fuck*ng cut on her stomach vatine got thrown into a tree I nearly got my head decapitated and sera my best friend got kidnapped and taken by that thing,…. and now to come out of the woods to see crystal in the hunters arms and for another to appear behind me and growl "time for the same treatment" I thought having a devious plan in my head just to see if he is a male.

I growled.

He Growled.

Now time for me to show what I'm made of.

Prod him with my finger.

Deep growl.

More prodding.

Pushes my shoulder .The Sly bi*ch. I fall directly on my ass.

Deep rumple.

He's laughing at me the 'bas*ared' I thought getting up.

Thery nasty death glare directed at him

More laughing "two can play that game" I thought smirking darkly aiming my bloody fist and full force punching him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

Laughing is replaced with a howl of pain from a hunter on his knees and his baseball glove hands holding his boys. I turn to face the crowed that all have surprised faces. Vatine just gave me the look that I believe said 'what the fuc* did you do' crystal was chuckling as she tried her hardest to cover her mouth but her eyes were giving her away.

"What. He shouldn't have challenged me" I chuckled throwing my arms up in a surrender position trying to act innocent which wasn't working. **(1, being I was chuckling.)** **(2, being I can't act innocent) and (3, I'm never innocent; hence I was most likely with the police or at school isolated.)**

I looked back at the predator who was still kneeling and shouted "YEP HE'S MALE" so everyone could hear. I turned back to see another hunter with the other hunter clenching fist and crystal… well she was on the floor laughing her head off narla face showed shock and Vatine face showed either disbelief or she knew It was coming and didn't have time to warn the hunter to stop laughing to be honest I think she felt sorry for him 'how sweet' I thought spreading a smile which said 'I know'

Crystal was just getting up when I said

"So miss smart mouth." She looked straight at me "what were you saying about the hunter being oh what was it, being comfy to rest your head on" instantly crystal stopped laughing and started walking to Vatine. "Oh no you don't" I said grabbing her collar and dragging back into my view

"I want my question answered" I said wagging my index finger in front of her getting her well pis*ed.

"Oh yea. well you will get your answer when you answer mine" not the answer I was looking for but I was ready to answer it. Crossing my arms and glaring down at her I spoke calmly.

"Shoot me"

"Where were you when I was nearly killed?"

"Well for your information we were in the woods fighting of bugs which just appeared out of nowhere."

"Is that your only excuse or are you ashamed to tell me what really happened." She hissed. oh now she's pushing it

"Pick one" I said behind gritted teeth

"OI BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" I heard vatine shout. Man is my anger really showing.

Crystal and I fought it off showing size; she wasn't all that small but a bit smaller than me. I won that then it came down to a death glare and baring teeth. I heard clicks and growls as I seen out of the corner of my eye. The hunter that I made sure got the message not to mess with me went to the other hunters. I never took my glare of crystal and the anger that evoked from her was easily visible; her entire body was shacking along with mine are breathing increased and the world around seemed not to exist anymore.

Crystal POV

Rage, that's all I could feel, anger boiling my blood, as it raced through my veins.

My body was visibly trembling, fist clenched. Any pain that I had in my ribs was soon gone and if it was still there I couldn't care less. No. one emotion swarmed and at the peck of claiming my body was anger nothing else mattered, no other emotion, no feelings just the mood to kill and I knew she was the same; the anger she was showing and the look she replied with to my silent but deadly warning.

I was so caught up with the pure death stare that I was given that I didn't hear vatine shouting at the top of her voice. Bellowing and pleading for me to stop what was about to come, but it was too late we already began circling one another never leaving eye contact.

Shantzie got into her fighting position; short stance one arm blocking her head and the other by her stomach I got into mine shoulders bought back standing at full height hands open ready to grab her arm and toss her to the floor.

She came first throwing her fist to my face I blocked then grabbed her other fist and twisted her so her arm was behind her back in a breaking position.

"BACK DOWN" I shouted hoping she would… but no. she used her leg to knock mine so I went off balance. In doing so she twisted her arm out of my grip then grabbed it and spun me around so my back was on her chest. Her arm was wrapped around my bod restraining my movements as her other hand coiled itself around my neck chocking me until I gave in that wasn't the case. I bought my foot up then full force brought it down skidding the skin that lay beneath her clothed legs making her yelp and loosen her grip. Taking this opportunity I grabbed the hand that coiled my neck using all my strength I throw her over my shoulder. She landed on her back with a loud 'thud'.

This was no longer Crystal Chestifa this was someone else. Something that only exposed through my protection and a burst of anger but. I've never had this directed or even used on my friend's. All to be fair it has never drove me to an instinct to kill. But I was gone and I didn't think I would come back this was something new. The devil within me was starting to show and who I am was lost somewhere. I didn't want to hurt my friend definitely not kill her but this was what was happening and I couldn't stop it.

My body mounted shantzie to the ground and the fear that showed deep within her eyes, I knew she knew this wasn't me but something else my fist was arched up in the air trembling with how much strength I put in the devil was exposed she and I knew this could deliver a deadly blow and that blow was thrown.

**What's going to happen you're going to have to wait and find out?**

**Also sorry took so long but I'm doing this and school and my teachers hate me even in ict I'm doing the story instead of work so yh I love writing story's. bad grammar I know I'm working on it.**

**No flames plz**


End file.
